1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoes, and more particularly to an outsole of a shoe having a plurality of throughout holes at heel and toe portions of the shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that shoes have a construction capable of protecting feet of a wearer and absorbing grounding impact transmitted to the feet during his walking. For obtaining a cushion, conventional outsoles are made of a sponge material. However, such outsoles made of the sponge material are easily deformed by pressure repeatedly or continuously applied thereto.
For solving such a problem, there has been used outsoles made of a material exhibiting a superior strength and a superior elasticity. However, such outsoles have a limited cushion.
Recently, there has been proposed shoes with an outsole structure including cushion means comprising a plurality of air chambers provided at a heel portion of an outsole or a toe portion of the outsole. The air chambers are adapted to be pumped with air when they are pressed during walking of the wearer. Although these shoes exhibit a cushion effect more or less upon being subjected to small impact, their outsoles may be deformed by large impact. In severe cases, the outsoles get squeezed, so that they may exhibit any cushion effect no longer. Due to the provision of the air chambers, the manufacture of shoes is complex, thereby increasing the cost of shoes.